The invention relates to an acceleration sensor including a testing mass which is displaceable by an external force and a detection device for determining the displacement of the testing mass.
Sensitive acceleration sensors are important in navigation and space flight to ensure gravitation-free states, for measuring vibrations, and in reservoir exploration. Such acceleration sensors are essentially based on the displacement of a heavy mass under the influence of an accelerating force. The displacement obtained in this manner is converted into a suitable physical measuring value, for example, into a change in resistance, capacitance, etc., and can therefore be evaluated in a corresponding measuring circuit.
Prior art acceleration sensors, which, for example, use gyros or strain gauges in connection with the displacement of a test mass, are relatively insensitive, mechanically complex and expensive.
Piezoelectric acceleration sensors, as disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 3,440,811 generally have a measuring range in the order of magnitude of 0.1 to 3 g.